A Dance With The Devil
by Shadow Danzer
Summary: Sakura is left by the guy she loves when he comes back and insults her Sakura takes the devils hand to prove him wrong. time passs and she falls in love *7 shot song fics*
1. Chapter 1

Breaking Benjamin - Dance With The Devil Lyrics 

Dance with the Devil

**Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.**

Sakura lay still on the bench, unconscious, Sasuke looked at her sadly before turning and walking away, just like that he had turned his back on his village, his team, his friends.   
**Close your eyes, so many days go by.**

Sakura sat on the same bench years down the track waiting for Naruto, he was on a mission to bring back Sasuke, he'd promised her that he would bring back Sasuke, and Naruto never went back on his word**  
****Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right.  
**there was a cheer from the streets and Sakura looked up, expectantly, there they where, Naruto and Sasuke standing side by side, leaping up she raced over and threw her arms around them both

"Thank you" she whispered catching the irony in those words, his last words to her, her first words to him**  
****I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.  
**"Sakura?" asked Sasuke softly and she looked at him, his eyes where cold and emotionless, never before had she been unable to read him, Naruto frowned faintly seeing trouble

"You're alive" she replied softly a single tear running down her face**  
****I won't stay long, in this world so wrong.  
**"Hn, your still weak" he said and pushed past her leaving her growing angrier by the second

"How would you know? You left me here and just expect me to be the same, I could be stronger then you for all you know!" Sasuke turned around and looked at her

"your annoying" he said furious beyond belief she channeled chakra into her foot and kicked the ground sending cracks towards him jumping sideways he didn't see the wall and crashed into it. Spinning around she vanished into the surrounding trees.**  
****Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.**

"stupid-boys-think-there-so-so-great-show-them" Sakura panted as she kicked at the large wooden stumps shattering them with a blow, she was so focused on her training she didn't even notice the strange chakra behind her until a blade pressed between her shoulders

"don't make a sound" hissed a voice in her ear and Sakura froze, before gritting her teeth and spinning around to kick her attacker in the head, he caught her foot easily and there eye's met**  
****Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight.**

The Sharingan swirled dangerously and Sakura felt her heart stop, looking down she saw the black cloak decorated in red clouds

"Crap" she whispered, Itachi Uchiha smirked as there eyes met again

"Indeed" he said softly his tone free of emotion, as Sakura's world spiraled into darkness**  
****Trembling, crawling across my skin.**

Sakura opened her eyes shivering, Itachi sat cross legged studding her form, he was no longer wearing his cloak, his toned chest showing through his fishnet shirt and the black pants complementing his skin tone, his face was so similar to his brothers and yet not, black hair fell across his face bringing out his eyes still dancing with the sharingan**  
****Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine.**

"Join us" he said softly having noted she was awake there eyes locked and Sakura could once again feel herself falling into there bloody depths.

"I can't betray them" he raised a single eyebrow Sakura marveled at how much control he had over his emotions

"Them? A boy who left you unconscious on a bench seat, only to return and call you weak? Or the fox demon, determined to become hokage and then where will you be? A medic-nin, healing all the people you once called friends, then they pay and leave. Not much of a life"**  
****I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.**

"What can you give me? It will be the same thing if I go with you" Itachi smirked faintly his sharingan spinning

"If you come with us, we can give you more power; make you stronger then my foolish brother. All we ask is that you heal us, in return we will teach you things you never thought possible" Sakura laughed bitterly

"You are a hardened killer" she started but was cut off by Itachi

"As are you, you kill because you are paid to kill; we kill because we are paid to kill. It's that simple" Sakura stood and looked at him**  
****I won't last long, in this world so wrong.**

"That's what we are, isn't it? Hired assassins we are no different" Itachi looked at her

"That is the life of the shinobi" Sakura smiled at his words

"But with us you can be stronger, then if my foolish brother comes looking for you. You can prove that you're stronger" Sakura smiled and stood up from the bed**  
****Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.**

Taking his hand he pulled her closer and neat and sure drew a scratch through the mark on her forehead protector, Sakura studied him, he was staring deep into his eyes, but unlike Sasuke she could see honest emotion behind them proof he was human something Sasuke had lost.**  
****Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight.**

There eyes met and Sakura once again felt herself being drawn into the sharingan's piercing look, her hands grasped tightly at his shirt, she felt like she was falling and clung to him as though she where drowning, and then the feeling was gone. Itachi's eyes faded to a blue black more breathtaking then his brothers**  
****Hold on, hold on.**

"Hold on" said Itachi softly wrapping his arms around her waist he performed several hands signs and the two vanished into smoke. When then they arrived at there destination Sakura was surprised to see her village before her

"Why are we here?" Itachi turned and looked at her clothes

"go, pack your things, say your good-byes. I will return tomorrow night and we will leave" Sakura nodded and raced into the town**  
****Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.**

"hey Naruto," said Sakura softly spotting her two former team mates sitting on a bench, she shot Sasuke a glare, "Sasuke" both teen's nodded not really hearing her as they watched several girls walk past, a single tear pricked at Sakura's eye which she shook off

"Well, good-bye" she said even softer. They didn't even look at her. turning back to her house she packed and wrote a letter to the hokage to say she was sorry**  
****Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight.**

"are you ready?" asked a gentle voice as Sakura stood looking back at her village, Itachi stood behind her and offered her a cloak with the pattern of red clouds on it. Pulling it on she looked once more over her shoulder before meeting Itachi's eyes and pulling her hat on**  
****Hold on, hold on.**

"I'm ready, Itachi" she said softly in reply he smirked at her and once again performed some hand seals so that they vanished. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at the Aktuski base. This was it. her knew home. Itachi stepped towards the door and looked back at her once. taking a deep breath she stepped across the threshold and embraced her darker side.


	2. Chapter 2

Song: Animal I have become

By: three days grace

Characters: Several Naruto Characters… don't own em

Plot: that I claim ownership of, but sadly no money made

Apologies: for any out of characterness

Message: this story was originally just going to be a one shot song fic

**I can't escape this hell**

Sakura twirled the blade in her hand, silently noting any problems in the clearing before her. There was a log with a ditch on one side. 'Hm yes, that's perfect' she thought to herself, as the wind tossed her hair across her face it was still pink but held a red tint she could never seem to wash out.**  
So many times I've tried**

Her target walked into site and she made a quick evaluation, leaf headbands 'Neje?' she thought as the moon reflected off his white eyes. This was the second time she'd been sent to kill members of her home town, but it was no longer her home. With the grace of a dancer she dropped of the branch. It was a credit to her skills that all three Shinobi jumped**  
but I'm still caged inside**

"Who are you?" asked one person there blond hair tied back

"Forgotten me already, Ino-pig?" her voice was and imitation of her masters; cold, calculating, emotionless.

"What do you want?" asked the third person standing up, a white dog growled viscously at his heels. Sakura smirked hidden in the sleeve of her shirt her fingers wrapped around the hilt of her dagger

"The scroll you are transporting" Ino laughed

"You think we would just give it to you?"**  
Somebody get me through this nightmare**

'Kill the bitch already' snapped inner Sakura as Emerald eyes looked on her former team mates, none of them could see it in her eyes but it hurt her to have to do this to them

"Then you will die" it was training that had made her like this, she was what Konoha could never make her, a killer, a weapon and Akatsuki knew it**  
I can't control myself**

Neje went to move to her left, but Sakura saw it 'my turn' called inner Sakura taking over. From Ino's point of view the person in the black cloak was there and then gone. A blade dug into her throat deeply pressing until blood started to run

"Give me the scroll and I wont kill her" Neje looked nervous there mission was meant to be simple, deliver the scroll and come back, no one had mentioned they would be dealing with Akatsuki on the way**  
so what if you can see the darkest side of me?**

Ino struggled send Sakura's hat to the ground, this drew a gasp

"Sakura?" whispered Neje in surprise, not one to mess around Sakura spun her blade sending Ino to the ground blood pouring from her neck

"Give me the scroll" she hissed Neje grew defensive

"no, you could never kill us both, and you just lost your' bargaining chip" Sakura smirked viscously as her eyes flashed

"You seem to be under the impression your stronger then me"**  
No one will ever change this animal I have become**

"of course we are" said Neje arrogantly before taking up a fighting position, "you are always going to be weak" furious Sakura spun around and vanished in smoke the forest grew darker around the remaining Shinobi as the temperature dropped, Neje turned expecting to see Sakura behind him and gasped when a blade dug into his spine

"Never turn your back on the enemy" she hissed as he fell forward, smirking she turned to Kiba who stood shivering**  
Help me believe it's not the real me**

"You're not Sakura you're a clone!" he cried stepping back Sakura laughed

"I'm not going to kill you Kiba, I want you to go back and tell them all that I'm stronger and I've joined the Akatsuki" Kiba took a defense position, causing the girl to laugh, moving gracefully she hit his pressure point and grabbed the scroll before vanishing into the trees**  
Somebody help me tame this animal**

Itachi found her latter sitting next to a stream throwing up. Silently he lent forward and wrapped his arms around her pulling her hair off her face as the girl cried

"Please Itachi, I can't" Itachi remained still as she emptied her stomach before curling up against him

"what's happened to me?" she whispered looking at his face**  
(This animal, this animal)  
**"you learnt to release the animal inside of you" Sakura shivered and curled up closer to Itachi's warm body, surprisingly he let her. Holding her as a lover would her looked down into her eyes

"you just have to learn to control it" Sakura shivered his voice was so cold and emotionless but his eyes seemed to grow more expressive around her maybe it was just because she had gotten to know him, either way she was glad she could read him now.**  
I can't escape myself**

"Make it go away" she whispered tears running down her face, Itachi smiled and traced a finger down her face. Shivering she looked at him, he was not one for contact or talking she had found out the hard way

"I can't Sakura, you know that" **  
(I can't escape myself)**

"I know" she replied burring her face into his shirt and inhaling a smell that was unique to Itachi, the smell of the forest after the rain had hit it" they made the picture of lovers where they where, Itachi holding Sakura as she cried onto his shirt, letting tears fall for the friends she'd killed.**  
So many times I've lied**

"Do you think I'm weak?" asked Sakura sitting up and looking Itachi in the eye, one thing she knew was that he never lied, never. He may leave information out but if asked a question would give an answer, he was the master of dogging questions, not like her. Who even now would lie about herself?**  
(So many times I've lied)**

"Sakura" he said softly as a warning kneeling on the ground like they where now she was level to his eyes and stared stubbornly into them

"Please Itachi" Itachi seemed to stare at her for years. One thing she'd learnt was never to push him for an answer.

"You are stronger then when you came to us" he said after a moment Sakura studied him, waiting for him to continue his eyes where burning into her as she waited

"However you still have weaknesses, it is what makes you human Sakura, you must learn to harness them and turn them into your strengths" Sakura felt her eyes drop**  
but there's still rage inside**

'HE CALLED US WEAK' screamed her inner and she shook her head to try and rid the voice from her mind Itachi noticed he always knew when she was fighting with herself

"let go Sakura" he whispered, emerald met scarlet as she dropped her guard, 'YES' screamed her inner diving forward to pin Itachi to the ground**  
Somebody get me through this nightmare**

'STOP IT' screamed normal Sakura as she struggled to control her body, Itachi grabbed her wrist as they two Sakura's fought for control over the body

"Sakura don't fight it, work with it" suddenly it became clear using twisting her arms so Itachi was forced to let go of them she pulled back pinning his Hands to the ground with her knees, Sakura already had supper strength but now that there was two of her, both with super strength in the one body she realized she was stronger then Itachi**  
I can't control myself  
**'shot gun taking control' called inner Sakura pressing a blade to Itachi's neck, drawing blood, Itachi watched her face calmly, he was waiting for her to do something, she could kill him here and now, but then where would she be? Besides being near him was comforting even if he held no feelings for her, he wasn't as cruel as his brother had been, knowing that she sometimes needed to be held like after a bloody battle**  
So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**

"Sakura, your letting your mind drift" Sakura blinked at him and relised what he meant, while she had been thinking his hand had sneaked free and was now behind her head, she froze, fear showing on her normally controlled face, she didn't know what he was going to do now. The last thing she expected was what he did, pulling her down he pressed her lips to his.**  
No one will ever change this animal I have become**

Inner Sakura grew silent as Itachi's lips melted against hers. Sakura opened her mouth and was met with Itachi's tongue. She whimpered slightly as he sucked on it dropping the blade so she could support her weight she began to kiss him back whimpering and moaning as he expertly shifted her so she was below him and pulled back**  
Help me believe it's not the real me**

"ita-" she whispered but was cut off as he pressed a finger to her lips and looked at her. She shivered under he gaze, softly he whispered

"Are you feeling better now Sakura?" she nodded and let him pick her up. Before carefully placing her on the ground

"Thank you" she whispered, he only looked at her calmly, anyone else would be intimidated by such an expressionless face but for Sakura there was comfort in it, knowing he was in control**  
somebody help me tame this animal I have become**

The two moved silently threw the trees before reaching the base, both stepped smartly through the doors and Sakura smiled at the people sitting lazily on the chair. Kisame looked up briefly but said nothing as Itachi walked purposefully towards his room. Silently Sakura gave the scroll to the leader who smiled and nodded before vanishing

"You alright Sakura?" asked Kisame looking at her messed up appearance, Sakura smiled faintly at him

"Yeah I'm fine"**  
Help me believe it's not the real me**

Kiba stumbled through the gates of the village, he was cover in blood and none of it was his own, Akamaru was red covered in the blood of both Neje and Ino. He had taken no more then three steps into the village when he fainted, Naruto saw this and picked him up before vanishing to the hospital and went about to find the hokage**  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
**"Kiba?" asked a voice, groggily Kiba opened his eyes and looked around Naruto, stood looking worried and Tsunade stood next to him

"What happened?" she looked very sad almost**  
somebody help me through this nightmare**

"We where ambushed by an Akatsuki member they wanted the scroll, but Ino teased them asking if they thought we'd just give it up. So the person got pissed and put a blade to her neck saying if we didn't give it over we'd die. Ino got scared and struggled knocking off there hat**  
I can't control myself**

Naruto grew tense as Kiba let a tear run down his cheek

"It was Sakura" there was a death like pause before he continued

"She killed Ino, and when Neje said she'd lost her bargaining chip she laughed and killed him. she told me she wasn't going to kill me but I had to come back and tell you she'd join akatsuki and she was stronger now" Naruto barley heard the last part as Tsunade started to cry, furious he leapt out the window and bolted through the streets.**  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare**

'It can't be Sakura' he thought racing to Sasuke's manor, Sakura had vanished two years ago, on the day that Sasuke had returned. She hadn't even bothered to say good-bye to them.

"SASUKE!" he yelled at the door which was dully opened by Sai ninja

"What?" he asked irritably**  
I can't escape this hell  
**"they found Sakura" Sasuke stared at him emotionlessly so he continued, "she's joined your brother" this got a reaction. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and dragged him inside

"How do you know this?" Naruto met Sasuke's Sharingan angrily

"She killed Ino and Neje for the scroll they where delivering **  
(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, **

**This animal, this animal)  
**"that's impossible, Sakura isn't that strong they must have been using a cloning jutsui or something" Naruto shook his head

"No Sasuke I don't think they where"**  
So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**

"Naruto? Sasuke?" asked Sai from the door both turned to him

"What?" snapped Sasuke he was royally pissed off now

"The hokage as a mission for us and Ten Ten" both waited for him to continue**  
No one will ever change this animal I have become**

"We have to go get Sakura back" Sasuke grinned viscously

"Excellent, we will get her and I'll kill my brother at the same time" he whispered as they all went separate ways to pack**  
Help me believe it's not the real me**

Sakura lay on her bed, why was it that only when Itachi touched her, inner Sakura would be silent? 'Because I'm you stupid' came the voice

"leave me alone your not me" inner Sakura laughed 'no can do, we are the same person' Sakura curled up, "go away" she whispered tears running down her face, she didn't hear Itachi enter her room**  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**

Soft hands ran down her back and Inner Sakura went silent

"Itachi?" she whispered softly. Only he could make her demon silent like that.

"shh" he whispered in reply, she was sure he knew the power he held over her**  
Help me believe it's not the real me**

She shivered as a picture of Ino's face passed across her mind; Ino laughing, the look of surprise when she knew it was Sakura holding a blade to her neck, Ino's face as blood poured from her neck blood her fanning out around her on the forest flood. She whimpered**  
Somebody help me tame this animal**

"I'm here Sakura" said Itachi softly pulling her against him and rocking her gently back and forth. The image of Ino vanished. Replaced by a feeling that she was safe, that nothing could touch her while she was with Itachi**  
(This animal I have become)**

'You love him' whispered Inner Sakura, but the voice was faint and as Sakura curled up closer to Itachi chest she let it slip from her mind. So what if he did love him? He might not love her but he would protect her and for now that was enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Song: I Hate Everything About You

By: three days grace

Characters: Several Naruto Characters… don't own em

Plot: that I claim ownership of, but sadly no money made

Apologies: for any out of characterness

Message: this story was originally just going to be a one shot song fic, it's now planed to have seven Chapters

**Every time we lie awake**

Sakura lay still on the bed, shivering. Her normally pink hair was red, the same red as her drenched clothes. She was covered in blood and none of it was hers. She was cold**  
after every hit we take**

A warm damp cloth began to trail over her skin; Itachi silently washed her as she shivered. She was always like this after an assassination, cold and shivering, Kisame once made the mistake of insulting her when she was like this, even now he bore a scar across his stomach where she had forced her blade into him; he commented it was like looking into the devils eyes. **  
Every feeling that I get**

And so Itachi would care for her. Give her gentleness something always believed to be alien for a man such as himself. Very few saw him like this never mind get to benefit from it. Now Sakura was still her shivering had stopped as he pulled her clothes off layer by layer**  
But I haven't missed you yet  
**Sakura's eyes where locked onto Itachi's, she seemed to calm down when she looked into his sharingan as it twirled faintly. She lay still on his bed that she'd collapsed on earlier; Kisame was pretending to be asleep. Now she lay completely bare looking into his eyes**  
every roommate kept awake**

Kisame never slept on nights when Sakura was back from a mission. Very few people did, they all knew she fought her own inner demons and for some reason only Itachi could tame them. So every night after a bloody mission she'd stumble to his door and collapsing on his bed would whisper a single word

"Please"**  
By every sigh and scream we make**

Her screams echoed through the halls as the members of Akatsuki lay awake; Itachi softly placed a hand on Sakura turning the screams into whimpers as she buried her face into his chest, like a small child. Why she showed the weakness to him he'd never know but her small form next to his was intoxicating**  
all the feelings that I get**

Sakura listened silently to the beating of Itachi's heart letting her own calm down and match it. His hand traced softly up and down her spine and his breath warmed the back of her neck.**  
But I still don't miss you yet  
**Sasuke sat glaring into the fire. Damn it Sakura was meant to be with him. Not off with his murderous brother. Silently he wondered if she ever thought about him**  
Only when I stop to think about it  
**It was only when she was left alone with nothing but her thoughts would Sakura remember her childhood. Watching Naruto and Sasuke fight all the time, begging Sasuke to love her, begging Sasuke to stay**  
I hate everything about you**

She hated his cold attitude, his power, his strength, the way he showed no emotion, his eyes that seemed to freeze her heart when she saw them, yes she truly hated him now,

"I hate you Sasuke" she would hiss as she beat up one of the dummies**  
why do I love you**

She loved the way he seemed so disinterested, his power, his strength, the way he always showed no emotion, his eyes that often would freeze her heart, yes she knew it was wrong but she'd fallen for Itachi.**  
I hate everything about you**

Sasuke glared and kicked Sai. Silently saying it was his turn to keep watch as he rolled over and curled into his bed. He would get her back and then using her recreate his clan because if she could kill Neje she must be strong just what he needed**  
Why do I love you  
**Itachi ran a hand down her spine, his way of showing affection, she sighed and glanced around she would never get use to these meetings, as always she moved fearfully away from some of the members and stepped closer to the comforting warmth that was Itachi. She highly doubted he loved her but so long as he was there she felt safe**  
Every time we lie awake**

Itachi watched Sakura's form as she breathed deeply in sleep. Her pink hair was now stained an almost red colour but only furthered her beauty, silently he traced her face noting that her eyes opened and met his**  
after every hit we take**

There mission had been simple. They had left and killed the man who knew too much about the base. As now as they lay in the hotel room, Itachi studied her form in the moonlight, **  
every feeling that I get**

Sakura shivered as his hands traced down her body, eyes never leaving her face, sliding under the simple shirt she wore to bed and removing it. her eyes remained locked on his he kissed her, softly and she whimpered**  
But I haven't missed you yet  
**Sasuke looked at the bloody mess that had only a few hours ago been a person, his team was silent behind him Naruto whistled

"What a death" whispered Sai. Ten Ten remained silent as she looked around her face pale**  
only when I stop to think about it  
**"Sakura" whispered Sasuke as he took in the bloody mess, the others turned to him

"What do you mean?" His sharingan was activated

"It has to be her all this strength"**  
I hate everything about you**

"Itachi" gasped Sakura as the Sharingan user trailed kisses over her body, her hands where wrapped around his neck**  
Why do I love you**

Viciously she tugged off his shirt and let her own hands trailed over his firm chest, he was lean and strong as her lips started there own exploration from his neck down**  
I hate everything about you**

"You will do well Sakura" said Sasuke smugly unaware that the girl he was thinking only held feelings of hatred to him**  
Why do I love you**

Itachi groaned, even he could hold it back as Sakura's lips and hands traveled along him. Silently he pulled her up and into a violent kiss**  
only when I stop to think**

He was possessive and his body pressing against hers pushed all other thought from her head as Sakura moaned deeply**  
about you, I know**

He was a cold blooded killer, a murder, had done so much evil caused so much pain. But so was she, she'd killed so many, murdered hundreds, done so many evil things and caused so many people pain. They where perfect for each other**  
only when you stop to think**

Itachi lay silently as Sakura curled against his chest listening to the beat of his heart. He knew so much about her past, there future was uncertain but then again they where shinobi, and they where S-class Nin, wanted, hated, hunted.**  
About me, do you know  
**Sasuke lay in his tree eyeing off the building in front of him. This was the suspected base of Akatsuki and tomorrow they would storm it. **  
I hate everything about you**

It was then he saw a movement, it was two members clearly setting out on a mission, as one tossed there head he caught a flash of pink hair. The group rose and began to follow the duo through the trees**  
why do I love you**

Sakura sat down near the fire and watched Itachi who was looking through the trees. All day the feeling of being followed and haunted them. 'you wanna fuck him' called Inner Sakura causing Sakura to whimper, Itachi's eyes met hers and the voice died away**  
You hate everything about me**

Sasuke glared viscously through the trees at his brother. There mission was simple catch Sakura and then poof the hell out.**  
Why do you love me**

'I guess I'll never know why you do it' thought Sakura as Itachi moved around the fire to let his hand rest on her shoulder**  
I hate**

Sasuke stiffened in his tree waiting for the sign they could attack. **  
You hate**

Sakura remained still as Itachi pressed four fingers onto her shoulder lightly, to someone watching it could have been a sign of comfort but to her it was a warning**  
I hate**

There was a bird call carried through the trees and the four leaf ninja leapt out of the trees **  
You love me  
**Itachi's eyes met hers. His smirk was hidden by his cloak as he noted the feelings in her eyes, devotion, lust and a trace of love.**  
I hate everything about you**

"Sakura-Chan, you are to come with us. If you attempt to resist you will be forcefully restrained" called one voice from behind a mask**  
why do I love you**

Itachi silently pulled Sakura to her feet so they where a hairs breath apart

"To the kill Sakura" Sakura's eyes flashed dangerously 'WHOO fight time! SHOT GUN CONRTOLS' screamed Inner Sakura and then Sakura smirked letting the demon take over


	4. Chapter 4

Song: What Have You Done

By: Within Temptation

Characters: Several Naruto Characters… don't own em

Plot: that I claim ownership of, but sadly no money made

Apologies: for any out of characterness

Message: I can't believe I'm writing this story

**Would you mind if I hurt you?**

Sakura's eyes flashed as lightening lit up the tree tops. The person before her Held a blade in there hand spinning it expertly

"Ten Ten" Sakura said mockingly pulling out her own blade**  
Understand that I need to**

She was resisting they had no choice they had to take her by force, Naruto and Sasuke where Battling with Itachi who seemed only to vanish and reappear not letting them touch him.**  
Wish that I had other choices**

Sakura dogged the blades flying at her with unnatural ease, sending one of her own to Sai who screamed as it struck his heart instant death. Another blade and Ten Ten was Finished**  
than to harm the one I love  
**"SAKURA" called a voice, spinning around she dogged a fist, her emerald eyes met the sharingan of the one she'd once loved**  
what have you done now?  
**"why did you do it?" he screamed as rain began to poor on them, the blood that never seemed to wash out of Sakura's hair ran down her face, flicking her head in frustration she drew her weapons on Sasuke**  
I know I'd better stop trying**

Itachi dogged yet another punch from the fox demon container. Stepping slightly to the side he let the boy run onto his fist. Knocking the breath from him, he noted from the corner of his vision that Sakura was locked into a battle with his brother**  
you know that there's no denying**

"Prove to me you are stronger Sakura" called Sasuke as there fight became more violent; Sakura smirked and silently threw her cloak to the ground**  
I won't show mercy on you now**

Her outfit showed off her form and the weapons attached to her body, Sasuke growled possessively at the shape of her body covered in both her blood and his, water was mixing with it giving her a hellish appearance**  
I know I should stop believing**

A ghost of a smile traced Sakura's face and a single tear ran down,

"You're so handsome Sasuke" she whispered 'shut the fuck up!' screamed her inner trying desperately to take control, Sakura flinched silently as her body shivered**  
I know that there's no retrieving**

"SAKURA" it was Itachi's voice that brought her back to reality spinning leaping back wards she saw a blade crash through the air she'd just be standing in. soft arms wrapped around her and she shivered**  
it's over now**

"Listen to me Sakura, do not fight it. It's the only way to win. You are stronger then him. Now prove it"**  
What have you done?  
**Closing her eyes Sakura drew on all of her strength and chakra, her inner grew silent and put all energy into her collecting chakra, her entire body lit up with the pale pink of her chakra**  
what have you done now?  
**"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" screamed Sasuke and Itachi vanished, blades flashed in the lightening as they struggled against one another, Sasuke could see anger and hatred in her eyes and pure strength**  
I, I've been waiting for someone like you**

'She will be perfect for having my children' thought Sasuke as Sakura spun around swinging her foot to his head, he dogged just in time but was still sent flying when her other foot collected his feet.**  
But now you are slipping away**

That's when he noticed it in her eyes, she no longer held that childish love that had once been there when she looked at him for some reason this angered him. That she should no longer care after promising him so much**  
what have you done now?**

Screaming his anger he leapt forward driving a blade into her arm, Sakura cried out and quickly ran her arm over the gushing cut, grabbing her faithful dagger like blade she turned on him, he noted with satisfaction the cut had healed but the site was red and angry looking blood was running across her face, giving her the look of hells bride.**  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?**

Sakura felt pain in her heart at fighting with someone she'd loved for so long. He had always been such a good friend, well not really but she still felt the faint spark in her heart for him she had a feeling she always would**  
There's a curse between us**

But something's where out of her control. Like this fight, like her heart, her love.**  
Between me and you**

Naruto gasped in pain as Itachi's fist connected with the side of his face,

"You are not my target today, Naruto" said Itachi and the Ninja was surprised he heard it over the thunder.**  
What have you done?**

"YOU BASTURD! YOU HURT MY FRIENDS, HURT ME AND THEN BRAINWASH SAKURA INTO JOINING YOU1" Itachi laughed cold and cruel**  
What have you done now?**

"You think I forced her to join me? You are a fool, it was your own fault she came to me; broken, betrayed and lost. I helped her far more then you or your friends ever will"**  
What have you done ?**

The ground was covered in blood messy and slippery, it coated the four ninja's who battled bravely against each other.**  
What have you done now?  
**Sasuke's head was spinning from blood loss and Naruto even with his fox demon healing powers was growing tired, the two Akatsuki members knew that there limit was coming and struggled to hide it.**  
Would you mind if I killed you?**

"I will kill you" said Sakura as Her and Sasuke one again tried to force the other to back down blades against one another mussels straining under the weight**  
Would you mind if I tried to**

"You don't have the strength" he hissed viciously. Her leg swung out and knocked his out, she had him pinned to the ground and was glaring into his eyes**  
Cause you have turned into my worst enemy?**

"I hate you. You left me on that bench only saying thank you" Sasuke struggled against her as she pinned his arms above his head**  
you carry hate that I feel**

"At least I left you with that, you left leaf village without even bothering to say good-bye don't get high and mighty" Sakura laughed **  
It's over now**

"I gave you a good-be but you and Naruto where to caught up with watching girls pass that you didn't hear me" Sakura's blade drove deep into Sasuke's heart.**  
What have you done  
**a hand wrapped around her body and chakra ropes tied her wrists together. Sakura turned her head and saw Sasuke behind her, she glanced down to see a log beneath her**  
What have you done now  
**"maybe you are strong enough to kill me Sakura" he said softly trailing the edge of a blade down her face**  
I, I've been waiting for someone like you**

Sakura pulled back in time to see Naruto drive a blade deep into Itachi's stomach**  
but now you are slipping away**

"NO!" she screamed as Itachi sank to his knees blood pouring from the wound, a hand descended onto her neck and Sakura sank into darkness**  
What have you done now?**

Sakura was falling through a blackening vortex, sharingan eyes flashed around her as she tried to scream, her voice drowned by the silence**  
Why, Why does fate make us suffer**

"Sakura?" it was Itachi and she turned to him throwing her arms around his neck

"I though you where dead" She looked down and saw the blood racing from his stomach**  
There's a curse between us**

"It's and illusion" she whispered the Itachi before her smiled faintly and cupped her face with his bloody hand**  
between me and you  
**"saying it's an illusion doesn't make it any less real, pain is pain." She sobbed and the two sank to the ground**  
what have you done?**

Sasuke stood smirking over her and she looked up from Itachi's cold body

"You bustard" she leapt forward weaponless and tried to attack him but he only vanished**  
what have you done now?**

"ITACHI!" she screamed struggling against the darkness only for it to fade**  
what have you done?**

"Your awake then" said a cold voice Sakura turned to see Sasuke sitting there

"I hate you" she whispered emotionlessly causing a look of nervousness to pass across his face**  
what have you done now?  
**Itachi groaned and opened his eyes. A blue face was looking down worriedly at him

"Thank god" Kisame whispered Itachi rose and looked around

"Where the fuck is Sakura?" Kisame looked nervous**  
I will not fall**

"They took her" Itachi was up silently he checked his chest which was healed

"I'll kill them" he hissed dangerously. No one but no one took his Sakura**  
won't let it go**

There where two flashes of black leaping from tree to tree there chakra aided in there fast speed but still they couldn't keep up**  
We will be free**

"Hang in there Sakura" said Itachi softly looking around viscously Kisame looked at him

"Why do you want her back so much?" Itachi looked at him silently the shark man remained silent and waited**  
when it ends**

"Because she is the only one who can calm my inner demons" he said softly. Kisame smiled at that comment

"And you are the only one who can calm hers" Itachi remained silent and lay down to sleep**  
I, I've been waiting for someone like you**

It struck Sakura as ironic that it was just team seven sitting around the fire like old times, except a few things, Naruto looked tired and strained his fight with Itachi had left him more drained then he wanted to admit. Sasuke's eyes where blood shot from the use of his sharingan**  
but now you are slipping away**

And Sakura, who had tears running down her face Inner Sakura was screaming violently**  
what have you done now?**

"Itachi" she whispered Sasuke glared angrily at her

"He's dead get over it" Sakura would have glared at him but her head was pounding.  
**Why, why does fate make us suffer?**

The smell of blood was all around her and pain was tearing through her head.

"Please..." she whispered tears running down her face she crawled against Sasuke's feet, the voice grew back to a whisper but it still wasn't enough.  
**There's a curse between us**

Itachi opened his eyes, his brother had taken Sakura and he was going to kill him. It was not his fault that Sasuke had only relised what he had after Itachi had claimed it  
**between me and you**

He would find her. He hand to, if only to silence his own demons. Sakura had been covered in blood, the smell of it would have brought out Sakura's demons

"I'm coming Sakura, hold on"


	5. Chapter 5

Song: A Dangerous mind

By: Within Temptation

Characters: Several Naruto Characters… don't own em

Plot: that I claim ownership of, but sadly no money made

Apologies: for any out of characterness

Message: still in shock this story is being written, and I know it's dark but I have a habit of writing dark stories lol

**I'm searching for answers**

Itachi's eyes scanned the ground before him studding the tracks, Kisame stood behind him silently waiting for the prodigy to move on. Flicking his wrist to indicate Kisame was to follow Itachi leapt into the trees**  
Cause something is not right.**

Sakura lay on the bed the white walls seemed to press in around her. The voice was hissing, laughing at her 'you're weak, and now Itachi has left us'**  
I follow the signs,**

There was a broken stick his hint that Sakura was fighting them every step of the way. At there camp site he saw traces of her tears and could all but hear her fighting with her demons**  
I'm close to the fire.  
**"Now then Sakura, it has been decided that you will not be killed under the condition you live with Sasuke Uchiha so he can keep and eye on you" Sakura stared listlessly at her former mentor. Not bothering to reply.**  
I fear that soon you'll reveal your dangerous mind.  
**Itachi wasn't mad, he wasn't angry, hell he wasn't even pissed. The only way to describe Itachi's mood at that moment was murderous. Kisame shrank in fear at his partners Sharingan eyes burnt into the wood of a tree. At any second he was expecting it to blow up in flames but it didn't**  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.**

Sakura sat on the couch as Sasuke set about cooking. Her eyes followed his movements with the observation skills that only someone trained by Itachi could have. Sasuke's eyes met hers and she inwardly shivered at the pure lust in them.**  
I fear your smile and the promise inside.**

"I promise you Sakura, we are coming and we will get you out of there" whispered Itachi softly. Kisame looked nervously around he was use to being with a calm and collected Itachi this one was on a whole new level for him. The sharingan eyes where moving more quickly then he could believe possible and Kisame feared to look anywhere near his partners face.**  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.**

Sakura sat nervously on her bed. Half expecting Sasuke to walk in and try to rape her. She shivered 'go out there find a sharp object in this stupid house and kill the basted' hissed a voice Sakura shock her head desperately**  
I fear your presence, I'm frozen inside.  
**"Sakura how did you sleep?" asked Sasuke calmly. Sakura turned to him her eyes where blood shot like his but hers held a haunted look he'd only ever seen once in the eyes of his clan members before Itachi killed them. A look of fear and betrayal**  
I'm searching for answers**

"Sakura why did you leave?" Asked Naruto sitting on the edge of the bed, the point was to make her more comfortable but her eyes still held that frightened animal look**  
Not questioned before.**

Sakura turned to him. Sasuke was at the door and laughed

"She hasn't spoken Naruto, I'm starting to think she might be in love with my brother"**  
The curse of awareness,**

"At least he showed me kindness" she hissed in an emotionless voice both boys turned to her

"You love him? A cold hearted killer?" Sakura laughed bitterly and without trace of humor**  
There's no peace of mind.**

"Are you not also a killer? Tell me Naruto how many have you killed? And Sasuke, Didn't you wipe out nearly all of sound?" both where silent

"We are all killers, Sasuke"**  
As your true colors show**

Furious Sasuke lunged forward as though to hurt her but silently she rolled away**  
A dangerous sign.  
**"Would you kill me Sasuke? Why are you even keeping me alive? I am a killer I have betrayed this village, I should be killed for my crimes"**  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.**

"no Sakura I have a more fitting punishment, rather then kill you I think you should stay in this village, and repent, help the peoples lives that you have destroyed and seeing as you love my Bustard brother so much you can fix his mistakes you can marry me and revive my clan"**  
I see the truth that you've buried inside.**

'I AM NOT A BROODMARE' screamed Inner Sakura. Sasuke smirked not knowing that Sakura's slumping shoulders and quick breath where not from fear and obedience but from pain.**  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.**

Two weeks later, Sakura stood in a white dress at an altar. Inside she was furious. Out side she was silent. The crowd cheered and Sakura had to bite her tongue not to cry out. Couldn't any of them see that the bracelets on her wrists where made of Chakra?**  
There is no mercy, just anger I find.  
**"He what?" Itachi's voice was cold with fury and Kisame trembled before the smaller man

"He married her" **  
I just have to know, while I still have time.**

"I hate you" Sakura hissed as Sasuke tied her to a bed

"Ah that is no way to talk to your husband now is it?" Sakura glared before spitting in his face**  
Do I have to run, or hide away from you?  
**That night he rapped her. Leaving Sakura shivering on the bed as she considered all the ways of killing a man**  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.**

"Now Sakura like a good wife I think you should make me a meal" Sakura glared but stood to cook. Silently she raided the kitchen for anything to put into his food to kill him. **  
I see the truth that you've buried inside.**

"Don't bother Sakura, there is nothing in this house that can kill me" Sakura turned to glare at him as he lent against the kitchen counter. Once this picture would have made her heart flutter now she was honestly debating if she could get a knife through his heart.**  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.**

Sasuke's sharingan eyes followed her movement around the kitchen watching everything she did as Sakura prepared a meal**  
There is no mercy, just anger I find.  
**"Burn in hell Sasuke" she hissed putting his plate down. Sasuke smirked and pulled her into a kiss

"Only if I can take you with me" Sakura waited stonily until he grew tired and began to eat**  
I Just Have To Know, While I Still Have Time **

Sakura watched as Sasuke's form walked down the drive way before bolting to her room and throwing her things into a bag. Taking this she flew out the back door and into the forest surrounding the village**  
Do I Have To Run, Or Hide Away From You?  
**She'd never expected to get this far away without being caught. In fact by her reasoning she was no where near her village. Tired she leapt into a tree and instantly fell asleep**  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.**

Sasuke got home late that night and noted the lack of lights

"Odd, Sakura should have a meal cooked by now"

Stepping through the door he headed to the kitchen where a hurriedly written note rested on the counter**  
I see the truth that you've buried inside.**

"_Sasuke if you are reading this I either got away or was caught trying to. I hope it was the foremost mentioned. Either way I only want to say I hate you and look forward to seeing you in hell_" Sasuke hissed and threw it to the ground**  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.**

"SHE WAS MENT TO LOVE ME!!" he yelled to the empty room. Furious he threw his weapons into a bag and searched the house once more. How could he have been so stupid? Letting her go like that?**  
There is no mercy, just anger I find.  
**he was searching through there room looking for a hint of where she could have gone when there was a nock at the door**  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.**

"Who the fuck goes door knocking this late at night?" he asked furiously kicking things out of his way**  
I see the truth that you've buried inside.**

As he stormed though the house the knocking grew louder**  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.**

Sasuke stormed angrily up to the door and almost ripped the door off its hinges. Looking up his breath caught**  
There is no mercy, just anger I find.**

Two sharingan eyes glared at him through the door way, full of anger, and fury, there wasn't a trace of brotherly love anymore and Sasuke felt his blood run cold at his late night visitors words

"Hello little brother"


	6. Chapter 6

Song: Somewhere

By: Within Temptaion

Characters: Several Naruto Characters… don't own em

Plot: that I claim ownership of, but sadly no money made

Apologies: for any out of characterness, and the sadness

Message: this chapter is so sad. But I'm sorry everyone it had to be written for the rest of the story to flow

**Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign**

Sakura sat shivering in the rain that poured across her face; she had been traveling for who knew how long and still nothing looked familiar**  
Instead there is only silence,**

Inner Sakura was silent for once and the lack of talking was only furthering to sadden Sakura as she tripped falling to the forest fall letting the tears mix with the rain.**  
Can't you hear my screams...?**

"ITACHI!" she screamed, her only answer was the rain that poured relentlessly from the sky, furthering to soak her skin.**  
Never stop hoping,**

Standing on shaking legs Sakura picked up her bag and stumbled forwards, sooner of later she had to run into something she was on a path of sorts and surely it led some where.**   
Need to know where you are**

If only Itachi hadn't died in that pointless fight. She would at least have the hope then of knowing he was alive**  
But one thing 's for sure,**

She didn't even have the strength to keep walking as she sank to the base of a tree**  
You're always in my heart.  
**"Damn you Sasuke" she whispered to the sky, if it hadn't been for him she would have been safe with the akatsuki or at least as safe as a ninja can be.**  
I'll find you somewhere**

Itachi glared at his younger brother. Who stood at the door

"Aren't you going ot let me in?" his voice was barely controlled and Kisame stood waiting in the shadows should things get out of hand**  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day**

"You're dead, I saw Naruto kill you" whispered Sasuke in disbelief Itachi raised a single eyebrow

"So you have been telling your WIFE that I am dead? Tell me does she ever whimper your name as you kiss her?" Sasuke glared**  
I just need to know whatever has happened,**

"Ah so I take it our little cherry blossom no longer loves you then, such a shame" Sasuke glared he desperately needed a weapon but of course they where all packed and in a bag at the other end of the house**  
The Truth will free my soul.  
**"Where is Sakura?" Sasuke found himself pinned to the wall by Itachi with a blade next to his neck his entire body froze**  
Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home**

Sakura lay curled under her blanket crying heavily. She was alone in a forest and didn't even have something to kill herself with. For what was the point of living if she didn't have Itachi?**  
I want to embrace you and never let you go...**

'Ah so we finally admit we love him?' asked a voice

"Leave me alone" whispered Sakura but the laughter echoed in her head 'why it's so much more fun to be here, but come on girl you're a mess what's up?'**  
Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul...**

"She left" muttered Sasuke as the blade pressed deeper into his throat. Itachi growled

"You mean to tell me, you kidnapped her, forced her to marry you, convinced her I was dead and now have traumatized her so much she ran away from you?" Kisame remained silent. For a softly spoken man Itachi seemed to be doing a lot of talking. He frowned slightly what was it that he'd said before about Sakura? 'She calms my demons'**  
Living in agony 'cause I just do not know**

Furious Itachi pressed the blade deeper and watched as the life left Sasuke's eyes

"All those years of training, working hard little brother you are still weak still useless" as Sasuke slipped to the floor he noticed the blade resting on the side table for situations just like this. He smiled faintly at the irony. Itachi looked at his dead brothers body**  
Where you are  
**"where are you Sakura?" he asked faintly letting his scenes explore the area there was a faint trace of her chakra where she'd jumped from branch to branch**  
I'll find you somewhere**

"Kisame? Go back and tell the leader that I am going after Sakura. If I do not return assume me searching or dead." Kisame nodded and in a poof of smoke was gone**  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day**

Wiping the blade of his prized weapon on his brothers shirt he headed through the house and read over the note Sakura had left he smiled faintly at her nerve before leaping into the trees and setting out after her**  
I just need to know whatever has happened,**

"Itachi's dead" whispered Sakura to herself 'bullshit, Itachi couldn't be killed by Naruto he is just to strong I don't care how much training he's had Itachi would kick his arse' Sakura laughed bitterly for once not arguing with her inner**  
The truth will free my soul.  
**"apparently this time Naruto was stronger" 'Hm, still not buying it' Sakura wiped her face with her wet sleeve and looked at the sky, rain was still pissing down and she didn't have the heart to look for shelter**  
Wherever you are, I won't stop searching.**

Itachi moved with uncanny speed though the trees he could feel that she was closer. He was nearly there when suddenly he stopped, there on a branch not to far away was a girl who seemed to be talking to herself**  
WHATEVER IT TAKES NEED TO KNOW  
**'go on say it, you love him' hissed her inner

"What's the point he's dead" she replied not even hearing light footsteps on the branch beside her**  
I'll find you somewhere**

He'd found but she seemed so distraught as she spoke to herself and Itachi came to the conclusion she was talking to her inner demon**  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day**

'Say it' Sakura shook her head viscously

"Fine, I love him, I love Itachi Uchiha" she said**  
I just need to know whatever has happened,**

Soft hands rested on her shoulders and Inner Sakura fell silent before Sakura turned around her Emerald eyes meeting the swirling sharingan**  
The truth will free my soul.**

"and I love you Sakura" he whispered Sakura's eyes grew round with shock before there lips met, as always she melted against him pulling him down so the both lay on the tree branch. Lips still joined.


	7. Chapter 7

Song: Our Time Now

By: Plain White T's

Characters: Several Naruto Characters… don't own em

Plot: that I claim ownership of, but sadly no money made

Apologies: for any out of characterness, and the sadness

Message: thanks to LitoxShorty, for reviewing on every chapter. This story was written for everyone who reviewed. I hope you like the happy ending I made up for it  by the way everyone I have three different attempts of this chapter on my computer, well two are only half done coz I didn't like them

**Oh oh oh oh  
**Sakura moaned as Itachi's hands trailed down her wet body and she whimpered when he pulled back**  
There will be no rules tonight **

"do you mean that?" she asked softly a hint of nervous fear in her voice he nodded the Sharingan burning into her own emerald eyes**  
If there were we'd break 'em **

"your drenched come" silently he picked her up off the tree and the two vanished reappearing in a room. Sakura had no idea where they where and honestly didn't care**  
Nothing's gonna stop us now **

"Sasuke…" she stopped when Itachi placed a finger over her mouth

"he will not bother us again" she smiled faintly at him**  
Let's get down to it **

Itachi's hands moved carefully up her sides gently pulling the wet shirt off, she shivered as the air hit her damp skin

**Nervous hands and anxious smiles **

Nervously she began to remove the buttons from His cloak and silently he watched her**  
I can feel you breathing **

"your cold" his voice as always was emotionless, but Sakura drew comfort from it that he was in control**  
This is right where we belong **

Smiling at him she slid the cloak off, he smirked, a slight flick in the corner of his mouth and leaning forward let there lips meet again**  
Turn up the music  
**moving her backward he turned on music she looked at him in confusion

"So they neighbors don't hear us" she smiled and let her tongue go back to exploring his mouth.**  
Oh oh oh oh  
**she moaned as his hands pulled the wet cotton of her skirt down, leaving her naked before him**  
This is the dance for all the lovers **

His lips pressed over her nipple and she groaned louder arching her back against his warm wet mouth**  
Takin' a chance for one another **

Sasuke had no idea that there wedding night had been the night Sakura lost her virginity, for although Itachi had shared a bed with her often naked they had never had sex.**  
Finally it's our time now **

She tugged in desperation on his fishnet top pulling it over his head and letting her hands trail over his smooth chest as he silently watched her reaction**  
These are the times that we'll remember **

Oh god his hands where everywhere on her body, closing her eyes she let her mind go**  
Breaking the city's heart together **

Itachi smirked as she shut her eyes and slowly undid his pants one had trailing down her face taking in how soft her skin was**  
Finally it's our time now **

His pants hit the ground softly but she opened her eyes and looked deep into his.**  
It's our time now  
**"Itachi" she whispered as his carefully picked her up so she was propped between him and the wall. Her eyes remained locked on his**  
This is more than just romance **

She moaned as he slipped into her and stopped, kissing her lips softly and trailing kisses down her throat so she moaned deeper and louder**  
It's an endless summer **

Moving in and out of her he began to pound relentlessly

**I can feel the butterflies, leading me through it **

The pleasure was building up in her like a wave and her moans where getting louder and louder causing him to thrust even more violently into her**  
Take my heart, I'll take your hand **

"Itachi" she screamed as he drove her over the edge before quickly following**  
As we're falling under **

Both slid to the floor covered in sweet and panting**  
This is an addiction girl **

His lips met hers again in a soft kiss **  
Let's give in to it  
**sighing in contentment Sakura curled up against Itachi and fell asleep**  
Oh oh oh oh  
**Itachi looked at the sleeping girl and smiled.**  
This is the dance for all the lovers **

Itachi smiled and picked her up placing her on the soft bed and gently stroked her hair it was still a hellish red pink but soft to touch.**  
Takin' a chance for one another **

He was the last Uchiha, his brother now dead having not been worth sparing so it would seem**  
Finally it's our time now **

Sakura mumbled something in her sleep and pulled him closer. He froze before turning to her and carefully laying down**  
These are the times that we'll remember **

It's moments like these he remembered, from the first time she'd come to him after a mission had ended in blood bath**  
Breaking the city's heart together **

She had been forced to kill a powerful member of society who had ninja training, she come back covered in blood and crying, she'd stumbled against him and fallen silent, he went to pull away but she'd pulled him closer, that was the time she'd stabbed Kisame**  
Finally it's our time now **

He smiled at he remembered watching her in battle concentration written all over her face, but now she was his, 'in the same way,' he thought to himself 'I am her's'**  
It's our time now  
**Silently he pulled her closer to him and fell asleep with his arms wrapped around her body.**  
Oh oh oh oh **

Naruto sat shocked in the Hokage's office, Sakura was gone, Sasuke was dead and Itachi was believed responsible. What had he done to earn this?**  
Oh oh oh oh **

Furious he stormed through the streets back to his home and locking the doors let all his frustration out on the defenseless couch**  
Now **

Sakura looked up as Itachi spun the blade calmly in his hand watching her rather then the sharp weapon he wielded with such grace**  
It's a dance **

Stepping lightly across the water until he stood before her his blacky blue eyes locked onto her green ones**  
Get up **

She stood up and gently laid a kiss onto his lips, he smirked faintly against them

**Come on brothers **

Sakura had never asked what Itachi did to his brother, deep in her heart she knew she didn't want to know**  
Oh oh oh oh **

Itachi pressed her back against the tree, he didn't go around shouting his love to her from the roofs and in a way she was glad**  
Oh oh oh oh **

He was Itachi Uchiha, he was HER Itachi Uchiha, and in a way she was his**  
Oh oh oh oh  
**She knew he loved her in the way he would lay in the morning with his eyes shut letting her walk around, the way he would bury his face into her hair until he couldn't see.**  
This is the dance for all the lovers **

He was a powerful lover, and a dangerous one too, but she loved him and knew that he would never hurt her**  
Takin' a chance for one another **

"_I will never hurt you" he'd whispered to her when she woke up in his arms the day after he found her, she'd believed him after all __Itachi Uchiha never went back on his word_**  
Finally it's our time now **

Sakura sighed they where on a cliff, Itachi and Kisame where in a deep conversation Sakura let her eyes glance around**  
These are the times that we'll remember **

Itachi watched her silently as she sat on the edge of the cliff, her cloak open reveling her light body in the tight black shirt and shorts with the skirt that dropped to her knee with a slit that traveled up her side to her belt.**  
breaking the city's heart together **

She was breath taking and indeed when she walked through the town, people would smile and many a boy would follow drooling after her. Until Itachi turned on them, all it would take is for him to touch her, to kiss her and many boys had gone home broken hearted**  
Finally it's our time now **

Sakura turned slightly and met Itachi's eyes, her hair flew across her eyes and she lifted her hand to move it from her line of vision, Kisame was still talking to Itachi but the Uchiha was to busy watching Sakura, even though she knew he heard every word**  
It's our time now **

Smiling at him Sakura felt her heart flutter as he watched her, it was barely noticeable unless you knew him well but Sakura could see the faintly up turned lips that was Itachi's smile

**It's our time now **

Kisame left and Itachi sat down next to Sakura both looking over the valley that lay before them**  
Oh oh oh oh **

"It's beautiful" she whispered and Itachi turned to her, he was a man of few words

"Not as beautiful as you" he whispered she blushed and kissed him on the cheek her smile growing.**  
Oh oh oh oh **

Itachi looked out over the valley, watching the sun rising over it sending light onto the stream that cut through the hills and even he felt a smile tug at his lips.**  
Finally it's our time now**

They where ninja and never knew when there life would be cut short, they may die on there next mission. But that was the future something they'd never bothered with. For now they had each other, it was there time together, and Itachi was going to enjoy it. He turned slightly to look at Sakura who smiled.


End file.
